Welcome to the Jungle
by Miss Illusion
Summary: Sejam Bem-vindos à Selva mais perigosa que existe: Hollywood.U.A Sinopse Completa na Fic. HIATUS
1. Promessa e Despedida

Discalimer: Naruto não me pertence (infelizmente ). Maas o natal está aí, e vou pedir p/ o papai noel o Ita-kun pra mim xDD.

Olá o/ Essa é a minha primogênita *-*, então espero que gostem!

**Casais:** ItaSaku, NaruHina e outros não menos importantes ;)

**Sinopse**_:"Sejam Bem-vindos à Selva mais perigosa que existe: Hollywood._  
><em>Aqui o que importa é estar no topo. Então cuidado novatos. Ao menor deslize os lobos pegarão você isso não importa quando se tem a banda mais poderosa do mundo ao seu lado "<em>  
><em>Com um sonho em mente e a sorte ao seu lado, um grupo de amigas parte para a Califórnia em busca de sucesso.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1 – Promessa e Despedida.<span>

Era um típico final de tarde em Konoha, uma pequena cidade que ficava no interior do Japão. No céu, era possível ver os últimos raios de sol, que logo daria lugar a uma cálida noite. Essa bela imagem não passava despercebida por quatros garotas que estavam reunidas na parte mais alta da cidade apreciando a vista. Pela ultima vez. Logo embarcariam para a maior viagem de suas vidas.

-Droga! - disse a mais alta das garotas, que era loira e possuía quatro marias-chiquinhas no cabelo – Tenten esta atrasada de novo!

– Calma Tema-chan. - disse a morena do grupo que possuía longos cabelos preto-azulados e olhos perolados, tentando acalmar a amiga.

- Não sei como ainda se surpreende. –disse a outra loira de cabelos longos e preso num rabo de cavalo, revirando os olhos azuis. Mas assim que ela disse isso, avistaram uma garota afobada de olhos e cabelos chocolates correndo na direção delas.

–Oi meninas! Desculpem o atraso!- disse Tenten sorrindo sem graça.

– Já era Hora. – disse por fim, a última delas. Uma garota de longos cabelos, num tom exótico de rosa e olhos verdes.

Depois disso, ficaram um tempo apenas olhando o horizonte e escutando a música que vinha do MP3 de Ino, até que a loira de cabelos longos resolveu se pronunciar.

–Então gente! É isso! Hora de nos despedirmos de Konoha... -disse Ino com um sorriso triste.

– Graças a Kami esse dia chegou! – disse Temari, e as outras a olharam espantadas- O que foi? Até parece que não pensaram isso. Ninguém aqui reconhecia nosso talento, e estou louca pra me ver livre do Inuzuka.

As meninas riram do comentário dela, que virou o rosto insatisfeito.

– Tem Razão- disse a rosada, Sakura- Agora é a nossa chance de mostrar que eles estavam errados.

– Mas não vamos guardar magoas não é? – completou a garota de olhos perolados chamada Hinata. Não deviam guardar ressentimentos de sua cidade natal.

–É claro que não Hina-chan! – riu Tenten.

–É isso aí! Nós iremos para Hollywood! Mostrar que nossa banda, a Rocket Queen veio pra arrasar!- Temari disse, por fim, confiante.

– A fama nos espera em Hollywood- falou Sakura, um pouco distante. Parecia que algo a incomodava – Mas meninas vamos fazer uma promessa ok! – as amigas assentiram, e então continuou - Não importa o que nos aguarda lá: Sucesso, dinheiro, fãs... O que importa é que seremos amigas para sempre. Nada vai nos separar.

Sakura fez um X na palma da mão e a esticou. As outras repetiram o gesto da rosada e juntaram as mãos.

–Isso é uma promessa – disseram por fim, juntas.

Quando anoiteceu, elas foram para o carro de Temari, um Mustang 67, diga-se de passagem, que estava estacionado ali perto. Já tinham se despedido de suas famílias, e então seguiram para o aeroporto que ficava na cidade vizinha á Konoha, onde Kakashi Hatake o empresário da banda, por assim dizer, as aguardava.

_ "Listen as we go__  
><em>_ Nothing's gonna stop me now__  
><em>_ California here we come…"_

_"Ouça enquanto nós vamos__  
><em>_Nada vai me parar agora__  
><em>_Califórnia, aqui vamos nós..."__  
><em>  
><strong>California - Phantom Planet<strong>

** Continua...**

**Reviews? *_***


	2. Próxima Parada: Paradise City

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto.**

Olá queridos! Está aqui mais um capitulo de Welcome to the Jungle. Desculpem os errinhos de português, ainda não tenho beta =B

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 2 - Próxima Parada: Paradise City<span>

– Como ele pôde fazer uma coisa dessas! – Ouvia-se uma voz alterada dizer.

–Ninguém mandou você teimar em transportar esse carro de Konoha para a Califórnia – respondeu Sakura entediada com as reclamações de Temari.

–Nunca deixaria o meu bebe pra trás! – Disse a loira novamente, indignada.

As garotas da banda estavam agora, no estacionamento do Aeroporto de San Diego, que ficava a duas horas de Los Angeles, berço de Hollywood. Elas estavam cansadas e irritadas, e o calor que estava fazendo, o qual elas não estavam acostumadas não ajudava em nada. O motivo da irritação? Ah! Esse tinha nome, um nome que elas queriam esquecer naquele momento: Kakashi Hatake.

Por causa do pedido de Temari para transportar o Mustang dela até a Califórnia, o empresário da banda, com a boa intenção de evitar maiores gastos, teve a brilhante idéia de comprar passagens mais baratas para as meninas. Essas passagens, só as levariam até San Diego, depois disso ele sugeriu que elas fossem de carro o resto do caminho, enquanto ele iria até Los Angeles de avião aproveitando o ar condicionado nesse dia maravilhosamente quente.

No final, não parecia uma idéia de todo ruim, chegar à Hollywood em grande estilo, num Mustang 1967 conversível, exatamente como as antigas grandes estrelas de cinema faziam. Sem contar o fato, de que San Diego era uma cidade linda. Nada mal conhecê-la da estrada. Depois de conseguirem um mapa no aeroporto, elas partiram.

–-

Temari dirigia muito concentrada, enquanto Hinata, sentada no acento ao seu lado olhava o mapa atentamente para não se perderem. No banco de trás Ino, Sakura e Tenten conversavam empolgadas sobre a nova cidade em que irão morar, afinal nunca haviam saído de Konoha.

Algum tempo depois, avistaram uma placa indicando Los Angeles, o que deixou as meninas aliviadas e felizes. Algumas mais felizes do que outras, como por exemplo, Tenten e Sakura que começaram a cantar.

"L.A L.A babyyyyy, L.A L.A babyyyyy..."

Elas cantavam enquanto mexiam os braços, e Ino ria delas.

"Driving down the highway,  
>with the California L.A breeze in my head…"<p>

Hinata ouvia as duas cantando alegremente, mas prestava atenção em Temari, que tinha uma veia saltando na testa. A morena só esperava o momento em que a outra iria explodir. E não demorou muito.

–JÁ CHEGA!EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE DEPOIS DE TRABLHAR 3 ANOS NO PET SHOP DOS INUZUKA PARA PODER COMPRAR O CARRO MAIS INCRÍVEL DO MUNDO , ATURANDO O KIBA ME ENCHENDO NAQUELE LUGAR E NO COLÉGIO... GRAÇAS AOS CÉUS FINALMENTE CONSEGUI ME LIVRAR DELE. – ela se interrompeu aliviada. - AGORA EU ESTOU AQUI NA CALIFORNIA COM MINHAS MELHORES AMIGAS E MEU CARRO MARAVILHOSO CHEGANDO EM LOS ANGELES E VOCES RESOLVEM CANTAR JONAS BROTHERS? COM TANTAS MUSICAS MELHORES PRA DESCREVER O LUGAR! AHH! ESTRAGA QUALQUER VIAGEM. DA PROXIMA VEZ CANTEM PARADISE CITY! – Disse Temari, ou melhor, gritou, em um só fôlego, embaralhando as palavras. Mas as garotas entenderam claramente.

Bom, depois disso fizeram o resto da viagem em silêncio.

–-

Chegando à bela cidade, não conseguiram evitar exclamações de espanto. A paisagem era linda, ainda mais com aquela praia magnífica e o sol brilhando sobre aquele mar azul tão perfeito, que mais parecia uma extensão do céu. Elas estavam entorpecidas por tamanha beleza.

–Puxa! Imagina o pôr-do-sol nesse lugar! – disse Sakura encantada - Estamos no paraíso!

– Esta escurecendo. Poderíamos ficar pra ver – sugeriu Ino com os olhos brilhando.

–Seria tão legal! –disse Sakura, e as outras assentiram em acordo – Mas não devíamos avisar o Kakashi?

–Tem razão Sakura-chan ele pode ficar preocup... - tentou dizer Hinata, mas foi interrompida por Temari:

–Ele que se preocupe! Ninguém mandou ele deixar a gente pra trás!

Elas então concordaram e assim foram até a praia. Depois de se sentarem, Ino ligou o som do seu MP3, como sempre fez em Konoha, e ficaram observando o céu que começava a ficar alaranjado, ao som da banda favorita delas: Akatsuki.

–Incrível! Nosso primeiro pôr-do-sol aqui – Ino estava maravilhada.

– Engraçado! Ontem mesmo estávamos vendo o nosso ultimo pôr-do-sol em Konoha. - disse Sakura deitada na areia de olhos fechados.

–E agora estamos aqui, vendo o primeiro de muitos na Califórnia. – Disse por fim, Hinata, recebendo o sorriso das outras em resposta.

Assim ficaram em silêncio apenas observando o céu e ouvindo o som reconfortante da música e do mar. Quando anoiteceu, resolveram seguir para o endereço que Kakashi havia dado a elas onde seria, segundo ele, o novo apartamento das meninas.

–-

O prédio em que iriam ficar realmente tinha uma fachada incrível. E o melhor de tudo é que não ficava muito longe da praia. Depois de o porteiro liberar a entrada, elas foram ao encontro de um homem jovem de cabelos prateados levemente arrepiados. Ele estava de terno e tinha uma parte do rosto coberta. Ao todo era muito charmoso.

– Que bom que chegaram garotas- disse Kakashi Hatake, aliviado- Já estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Temari resmungou algo, mas as garotas logo trataram de ignorar.

–Bom, estamos aqui agora, é isso que importa. – respondeu Sakura sorrindo e olhando de canto para a amiga explosiva.

– Ótimo! Então venham! Tenho uma surpresa para vocês! –disse o empresário apontando animadamente, uma porta que se encontrava atrás do mesmo.

Assim que elas entraram, ficaram boquiabertas com a tal surpresa. O homem mais velho não sabia descrever a reação das garotas. "Será que gostaram?"ele pensava. E como elas descreveriam aquilo? Era o apartamento mais incrível do mundo. E, agora era delas.

A sala de estar, primeiro cômodo que viram, era enorme, com móveis estampados e um sofá de couro na cor bordô. Uma parede em destaque chamou a atenção delas, que logo foram até ela para observarem mais de perto. Era uma parede composta apenas de fotografias. A maioria em preto e branco. Fotos de bandas que as garotas gostavam, fotos delas em momentos inesquecíveis, e é claro que não podia faltar,uma grande foto em destaque da banda que as garotas mais amavam: Akatsuki.

–Então o que acharam?-Perguntou Kakashi ansioso- Por favor, me digam que gostaram!Pois, foi por essa surpresa que comprei aquelas passagens baratas. Queria deixar o apartamento com a cara de vocês, já que vão viver nele a partir de agora. Sei que ficaram bravas por causa das passagens- disse já tomando suas próprias conclusões- Me descu...

Foi interrompido por um abraço caloroso e sufocante das garotas, seguido por vários beijinhos.

– Obrigada Kakashi! Você é o melhor empresário que existe!- elas disseram, fazendo o mais velho ficar surpreso e rir sem graça.

– Vocês merecem garotas. –respondeu, e em seguida apresentou o resto da casa às garotas - Bom, ali é a cozinha- disse apontando para um balcão que separava a cozinha que também era incrível, da sala. Pelo olhar delas, ele entendeu que gostaram também. - No andar de cima ficam os quartos. Os instrumentos de vocês também estão lá em cima. - Dessa vez ele apontou para uma escada em espiral metalizada. Uau! Realmente era um apartamento digno de um rock star!

–Mas e você Kakashi? Onde vai ficar? - Perguntou Ino.

– Eu tenho um apê aqui na cidade, vou ficar por lá- Ele disse, e elas assentiram- Bom amanhã de manha venho buscar vocês. Quero levar vocês até a gravadora de um amigo meu. Quem sabe conseguimos um contrato. - Finalizou piscando para elas.

–Ok então!- Disse Sakura muito feliz e as outras integrantes da banda não ficavam atrás. - Até amanhã Kakashi!

Então. Ele se despediu das meninas e partiu. Ainda do lado de fora ele conseguiu ouvir o grito de empolgação que as garotas davam e saiu sorrindo consigo mesmo. "Essas meninas!" pensou.

Lá dentro as garotas ainda não podiam acreditar que aquilo era real. Estavam pulando no sofá e nas almofadas, alegres, e imaginando como seriam as coisas dali pra frente.

–Já pensou, se nos encontrássemos com a Akatsuki- Disse Hinata sonhadora.

– Quem sabe... Seria um sonho não é? –Disse Sakura com os olhos brilhando- Imagina só, conhecer Itachi, Deidara...

–Deidara é meu! –Interrompeu Ino fingindo um olha assassino.

– Calma Ino! – Disse Temari rindo, e resolveu provocar – Pega o Deidei que chegar primeiro!

–Ahhh! Temari!- disse Ino que em seguida pulou em Temari fazendo cócegas nela.

– Paraa hahaha! Assim eu não respiro! – Disse a garota chorando de tanto rir.

–Calma! Porquinha você sabe que o favorito da Tema-chan é o Hidan- Disse Sakura se divertindo com a cena – Pena que são tão mulherengos. – Concluiu, se lembrando do que leu nas revistas.

– Também acho – disse Ino se recostando nos joelhos de Temari – Afinal com a fama que eles possuem.

– Pode ser. Mas acho que o mais "pegador" é o Itachi – disse Hinata sentada no tapete felpudo com as pernas dobradas, tentando evitar o olhar de Sakura - Sabe como são os vocalistas.

– Não. Eu não sei Hina-chan. Isso é uma indireta? –perguntou Sakura divertida, com umas das sombracelhas erguida.

–Imagina Sakura. Pelo contrário você desonra os vocalistas nessa parte - Temari ria sem parar, deitada no sofá, mas parou ao receber um peteleco de Sakura.

– Isso não é verdade! – Sakura disse fazendo bico.

– Eu só me lembro de você ter ficado com um certo ruivo. – Disse Tenten maliciosamente. Estava adorando aquela situação.

– Por favor, sem tocar no assunto "Gaara"- disse Ino, ficando mal-humorada de repente.

–Tudo bem! –Disse Temari, querendo mudar de assunto. Lembrou-se que Ino era sensível quando se tratava de seu irmão. –Hina, você não tem um primo que mora aqui em Los Angeles?

–Tenho sim Tema-chan – respondeu Hinata e completou – Mas faz dois anos que não o vejo.

– Que pena! Seria legal rever o Neji – disse Sakura se espreguiçando. – Galera, acho que vou dormir. - Se levantou em um pulo e foi direto para a escada – Sonhem com os anjos.

–Eu vou sonhar com o meu carro. – Temari completou, seguindo a rosada.

–Boa noite! –Disseram Hinata, Tenten e Ino em uníssono.

Ino se dirigiu à escada soltando os cabelos do costumeiro penteado, enquanto Hinata empurrava uma hiperativa Tenten que reclamava estar sem sono.

As garotas foram dormir sem imaginar os incríveis acontecimentos que as esperavam no dia seguinte. Sem saber também, que a poderosa Akatsuki estava mais perto do que elas imaginavam.

_"Eu abrirei minhas asas e aprenderei a voar_  
><em>Eu farei o que for necessário até tocar o céu<em>  
><em>E farei um pedido, arriscarei, mudarei<em>  
><em>E escaparei<em>  
><em>Saindo da escuridão e entrando no sol<em>."

**Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson**

**Continua...**

**N/A: **E_u gostaria de agradecer as meninas que me deixaram reviews : Gabe Yue, Otowa Nekozawa e Manu Moony. Fico feliz em Saber que estão gostando ;)_

_E já deu pra notar meu vicio em Guns n' Roses né RSRS!_

_Enfim, como já é de costume: Reviews? *_*_


	3. Maldita Garrafa!

_Está aqui mais um capitulo. Boa leitura!_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 3 - Maldita Garrafa!.<span>

**Mansão dos Uchiha.**

Aquela manhã estava insuportavelmente quente, na opinião de um grupo de rapazes que estava reunido em uma das grandes salas da Mansão Uchiha. Era uma sala, que todo garoto sonha ter. Possuía um bar, jukebox, vídeo-games de ultima geração, mesas de sinuca e uma tela enorme de cinema a disposição deles.

– Aaah que tédio! –reclamava um jovem loiro de cabelos longos e olhos azuis. Ele estava deitado em uma poltrona, digamos, bem à vontade. Estava com uma das pernas no braço da poltrona e sem sapatos, enquanto em seu abdômen repousava um saco de batatas fritas - Que tal uma garrafa de vodca pra animar as coisas. Hein Itachi?

–É 10 horas da manhã, seu idiota! – disse o belo rapaz de olhos e cabelos cor de ônix, chamado Itachi, dando um chute no loiro que cai da poltrona derrubando as batatinhas no chão – e limpe isso.

–Porra Itachi! Isso doeu! –disse Deidara choramingando. –Eu só estava brincando...

– Relaxa Itachi! Esse ai não tem mais jeito. Nem Jashin-sama salva mais – Reclamou um rapaz de cabelos exoticamente brancos e olhos que pareciam vermelhos. Possuía uma expressão sempre maliciosa no rosto.

Deidara estava prestes a responder, quando dois rapazes, altos e ruivos entraram no aposento. Um deles possuía vários peircings no rosto. Alguns estranhariam, mas isso não tirava a beleza dele. O outro também era um rapaz bonito, com olhos castanhos sem emoção que contradiziam o pequeno sorriso malicioso que expressava ao ver os amigos discutindo.

–Yo pessoal – disse o ruivo de peircings – Já estão discutindo?Pelamor de Deus!

– Você esqueceu Pein?Isso é amor reprimido. - disse o outro ruivo, Sasori.

– Sabe como é. Adoro uma loira. Ainda mais, uma agressiva - disse Hidan maldosamente, fazendo os outros caírem na risada com exceção de Deidara.

– Foi mal aí Hidan! Mas o único que eu pegaria aqui é o Itachi – respondeu Deidara piscando para o amigo que estreitou os olhos.

– Chega dessa "viadagem". E ai? Nos iremos até a gravadora? –Perguntou Pein, sentando no braço do sofá em que Hidan estava.

– Parece que sim. Quem vai nos dizer é o nosso "Empresário". – disse Itachi calmamente.

A cada segundo, sons de passos no corredor ficavam mais altos, como se alguém estivesse correndo. Até que uma cabeça loira muito familiar apareceu na porta.

–Já estão sabendo da última? –dizia um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis, muito sorridente. Este possuía três riscos em cada bochecha.

– Que porra é essa? Radio Patroa? – Disse Hidan, observando o jovem que entrava no aposento.

–"Se liga que a fofoca é boa". Típico dele – disse Deidara, que em resposta acaba de receber um cascudo. - Ai! Otouto tolo! (N/A não resisti em colocar essa frase)- disse massageando o lugar atingido, enquanto fuzilava o outro loiro com o olhar – Tá maluco Naruto? Hoje é o dia de bater no Deidei por acaso? –perguntou olhando os "amigos" que riam.

–Foi mal Nii-san! É que eu vim contar uma novidade! - respondeu o loiro energético para o irmão mais velho. Naruto que parecia emburrado mudou de humor rapidamente, e estava sorrindo de novo, agora com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. - Karin vai dar uma super-festa no sábado.

–Karin sempre dá uma "super-festa" Naruto. Qual a novidade nisto?-Perguntou Itachi, querendo que o garoto fosse mais especifico. Sabia que se usasse essa palavra Naruto teria dificuldade para entender. Teve vontade de rir ao pensar nisso.

–Desta vez vai ser na mansão da praia. -Disse um moreno de cabelos negros e arrepiados, muito parecido com Itachi que acabara de entrar na sala. -Ela me disse que vai ser "A festa mais perfeita que já deu"- Disse a última parte imitando o tom de voz da garota, o que fez os garotos olharem surpresos em resposta. Era raro Sasuke fazer piadas.

–Ela disse que vai passar na gravadora para convidar vocês pessoalmente- Disse Naruto.

–Beleza! Estava mesmo precisando de uma festa pra agitar!- Hidan disse abrindo um sorriso um tanto assustador.

–Hidan você vai a festas quase todos os dias. -Disse Sasori.

–E daí?É como sempre digo: Nunca é tarde para uma festa!E nem pra transar! –respondeu Hidan convicto.

–Cara! Essas festas já estão virando um porre!É sempre a mesma coisa: Bebida barata, garotas fáceis e musica ruim. -Disse Itachi apoiando o belo rosto em uma das mãos.

–Você não reclamou, na ultima festa da Karin – Sasori olhava o amigo.

–Epa! E qual o problema com as garotas? –Questionou Deidara achando que o moreno tinha pirado.

–As festa da Karin são realmente boas, então é uma exceção. E não. Eu não estou pirando Deidara, ainda gosto de mulher. Mas essas só querem ficar com você por uma noite, pra dizer que dormiu com um Akatsuki. Não que eu ache ruim, é claro. -Completou vendo a cara de Sasori, Hidan e Deidara. -Mas só uma vez eu gostaria de encontrar alguém que eu não queira ficar só por uma noite. -Ele se vira para os amigos e pergunta- Nunca tiveram vontade de conhecer uma garota diferente, que gostasse de você pelo que é, e não pela sua fama ou dinheiro?

–Não- Disseram Hidan, Sasori, e Deidara. Sasuke concordou com um aceno e Naruto deu graças a Deus por não ser famoso.

–Gosto do jeito que está. –Disse Deidara. Os rapazes assentiram em acordo.

Itachi olhou pra eles vencido. Eles nunca iriam mudar. Então, escutou uma risada baixa, e se virou para olhar.

–Não ligue pra eles Itachi - disse Pain que parecia refletir enquanto falava - Sabe, há seis meses eu diria a mesma coisa que eles. Até eu conhecer Konan- É verdade. Como Itachi pode esquecer. Pein namorava Konan. E estava muito feliz. Pra falar a verdade, ficava como um idiota quando estava perto dela – Pode relaxar cara. Konan é a prova de que existem garotas que valem à pena. Em breve você vai conhecer uma. -Finalizou dando uma tapinha na costa do amigo.

E mais uma vez, a conversa foi interrompida. Desta vez por batidas na porta. Os garotos já sabiam que era. Uchiha Fugaku, pai de Itachi e empresário da Akatsuki.

–Bom dia garotos. Que bom que já estão reunidos - Cumprimentou o Sr. Uchiha.

– Bom dia tio Fugaku! – Também cumprimentou Deidara, recebendo um olhar de censura do mais velho, o qual ele ignorou como era de costume.

–Já estão prontos?Espero que sim. Vamos passar na gravadora agora de manhã tenho um assunto a tratar lá. Depois vocês têm um ensaio fotográfico para uma revista adolescente. Estou esperando vocês no carro. –Finalizou Fugaku, sem dar chance de eles responderem e saiu.

–Ótimo! –disse Sasori. Odiava esses ensaios. –Vai ser um longo dia.

–Pelo contrario Danna. Vai ser ótimo. -Deidara disse com ar sonhador. -Adoro quando as garotas colocam fotos minha em suas paredes.

–Ta legal. Podemos ir?- disse Sasuke impaciente.

–Vocês vão conosco? –Perguntou Hidan torcendo pelo contrário.

–É claro que sim.

– Pêra aí. Só vocês dois?Cadê os outros dois "seguidores"?- Perguntou Itachi.

– Estão lá embaixo.

–Já imaginava- respondeu Itachi, conformado. Aqueles quatro nunca saiam sem o outro, ainda mais se tratando de algum compromisso da Akatsuki. E não funcionava mais expulsá-los.

Naruto e Sasuke desceram na frente, seguidos de Deidara, Sasori e Pain. Itachi guardava o celular e se preparava pra descer quando escutou o amigo.

–Não me lembrava que era tão sensível - Disse Hidan sarcástico, sobre o comentário de Itachi a pouco.

– Mas é claro que sou! Quem escreve as músicas? –Respondeu o moreno com um sorriso torto.

– Acho ótimo que você deixou de ser aquele cara inconsequente. Só não vire emo. Ou gay.- Disse Hidan sério.

Itachi teve vontade de rir, mas permaneceu serio. Então desceram.

–-

Fora da mansão, Fugaku e os rapazes da banda já os esperavam acomodados em uma Escalade ESV Limousine blindada(N/A exagero de gente famosa ¬¬'). Encostados nela estavam Sasuke, Naruto, e mais dois garotos. O mais alto deles tinha longos cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados. O outro tinha o cabelo negro preso em um pequeno rabo alto, olhos castanhos e uma expressão constante de sono. Hidan e Itachi se aproximaram.

– Shikamaru, Neji. Como vão? - Cumprimentou Itachi com um aceno de cabeça.

–Achei que vocês não iriam aparecer. Mas estão aqui. Merda! –Hidan fingia estar desapontado.

–É bom te ver também, Hidan - Disse o mais alto, Neji.

–Isso é tão problemático. –Respondeu Shikamaru, em seguida bocejando.

–Será que vocês podem entrar? –Disse Deidara da janela.

–Ta bom Nii-san! A gente ta indo - disse Naruto fazendo um "jóia" com a mão.

–O que eu fiz pra merecer um castigo desses? –resmungava Deidara. Naruto e Deidara eram uma dupla de irmãos muito peculiar. Ao mesmo tempo em que eram parecidos, eram diferentes. O que tinham em comum era as confusões em que sempre acabavam se metendo. Uma coisa que era clara também na relação deles era que Naruto admirava muito o irmão mais velho.

–Nii-san você pode ir na frente – disse Sasuke abrindo a porta para Itachi. O mesmo acontecia com Sasuke. Ele venerava o irmão. Chegava até ser engraçado. Naruto e Sasuke tinham muito orgulho dos dois mais velhos, então sempre que era possível iam atrás deles. Mas que garoto acharia ruim se o irmão mais velho pertencesse a uma banda mundialmente famosa? Nenhum. E sempre arrastavam os melhores amigos juntos, que também não se incomodavam nenhum pouco com a situação. Conheciam Shikamaru desde pequenos, antes mesmo da Akatsuki ser formada. Já Neji Hyuuga conheciam há três anos. Tornaram-se amigos logo de cara, antes mesmo do Hyuuga saber da banda.

–Valeu Sasuke - Agradeceu. - Mas cadê o Bee?

–Ele está ali – Sasuke apontou para o jardim.

Um homem moreno e grande, bem grande por sinal, vestido de terno preto e óculos escuros se aproximava da limousine. Possuía cabelos loiros e uma tatuagem no rosto. Era o segurança da banda, e nas horas vagas motorista, conhecido como Killer Bee.

–Yo rapazes! –ele disse, alegremente.

–Yo Bee – Disse Naruto com a mesma empolgação do grandão. Os dois fecharam a mão e se cumprimentaram com um "toque".

"Yo Hoje a Akatsuki vai sair pra arrasar

E com o Killer Bee vocês podem contar.

Agora é hora de partir, coloquem o cinto que já vamos sair!Yeah!"

Killer Bee, cantava fazendo gestos com a mão, enquanto todos com exceção de Naruto que aplaudia, achavam aquilo constrangedor ao extremo.

–Arrasou Bee! –dizia Naruto.

–Ele é legal, mas cada dia que passa esses raps vão piorando - Disse Deidara para apenas os rapazes ouvirem.

Depois disso, todos entraram no carro. E para a felicidade de Fugaku, partiram.

–-

– Puxa! Nem acredito que seu amigo é o dono dessa companhia musical – disse Sakura ainda espantada com esse garotas estavam agora, acompanhadas de Kakashi,em frente a um chamativo prédio,onde havia uma grande placa em que era possível se ler "Yamato Music"(N/A desculpem a falta de criatividade).Tinha até alguns fotógrafos em frente ao prédio esperando algum famoso aparecer.

– Você se surpreenderia com os contatos que eu tenho minha querida Sakura – ele disse misteriosamente.

Entraram no prédio e subiram até o quinto andar. Assim que saíram um homem alto de cabelos castanhos que aparentava ter a mesma idade de Kakashi estava os aguardando.

–Kakashi há quanto tempo! –disse ele apertando a mão do Hatake.

–Tenzou!Parece que os negócios vão bem. - sorriu por debaixo da máscara.

–Pois é!- Disse sorrindo – Mas você que me ajudou a construir tudo isso. -Kakashi ficou sem graça, e as meninas surpresa com o fato.

– Então são elas? – Perguntou Tenzou, olhando as meninas que demonstravam um pouco de nervosismo.

–Sim. Essa é a Rocket Queen – Disse apresentando o grupo.

–É um prazer finalmente conhecê-las senhoritas. Sou Tenzou Yamato - disse estendendo a mão para elas.

– O prazer é nosso de conhecer um produtor tão famoso e talentoso. - Disse Sakura, depois de todas o terem cumprimentado.

–Imagina – disse sem graça. -Estão prontas pra mostrarem talento de vocês?

–Sempre estamos – disse Temari confiante como sempre.

–Ótimo fico feliz em ouvir isso – Yamato já estava gostando delas. –se puderem aguardar mais um pouco. Tem uma pessoa que quero que vejam vocês.

– Tudo bem – disseram ansiosas. Eles seguiram para uma grande sala que ficava nesse mesmo andar. Era bem aconchegante e clara. Em frente havia uma porta. Sabiam que lá era um estúdio de gravação, já que era feita de um vidro resistente, e vários instrumentos que as aguardavam, como por exemplo uma bateria em destaque, que fez os olhos de Tenten brilharem.

– Garotas se importam de ficarem sozinhas por um minuto. Preciso conversar com Kakashi- perguntou Yamato educadamente. Elas concordaram. - Por aqui Kakashi, vamos conversar na sala do vice-presidente- Então se fecharam na sala.

– Estou com sede- disse Sakura de repente.

– Eu vi uma maquina de refrigerante no corredor que passamos- Tenten respondeu distraidamente.

–Eu já volto – e saiu.

–-

A Akatsuki acabara de dobrar a esquina da rua em que ficava a Yamato Music. Ao se aproximarem, enxergaram vários fotógrafos já com as câmeras em mãos. Era de se imaginar que isso aconteceria.

–Ahh não!Olha só quem ta ali - Sasori apontou para um indivíduo em questão.

Um rapaz com uma máscara muito estranha em formato de pirulito laranja, vestido com uma camiseta escrita "I LOVE AKATSUKI" acenava feito um louco e berrava. Ele era conhecido como Tobi, presidente do maior fã-clube da Akatsuki.

–Era só o que faltava – Deidara revirou os olhos azuis.

–Deidara Eu te amo!A Akatsuki é um Estouro – Tobi gritava emocionado com uma faixa em mão, onde todos os integrantes estavam desenhados – Sasori sei que seu ruivo é natural!

– Porra! Esse cara "ta" de sacanagem!Até acampar na frente da casa do Itachi esse louco já foi! – Disse Hidan zangado.

– Bee dá meia volta! Tem uma entrada do outro lado - Disse Itachi apontando o caminho para o motorista.

Depois de darem muitas voltas conseguiram entrar. Foram direto à cobertura. Na sala do presidente.

–Oh! Meninos vocês chegaram!- Disse um homem que aparentava ter uma opção sexual muito duvidosa.

–Orochimaru! – cumprimentou o senhor Uchiha secamente. - Onde está Tenzou?

–Ele está na minha sala aguardando sua presença.

–Então elas já chegaram? –Fugaku estava curioso.

–Elas?- sussurrou Deidara curioso aos outros.

– Kabuto! – Orochimaru, afinando a voz chamou aos gritos o assistente, cortando o raciocínio de Deidara. – Nós estamos descendo ao quinto andar. Leve um chá para o senhor Uchiha.

–Sim, Senhor. - Um jovem de cabelos prateados e óculos arredondados respondeu ao longe, observando eles entrarem no elevador.

Chegando ao quinto andar. Eles seguiram para a sala do vice-presidente.

De repente Itachi virou as costas, e seguia em outra direção. Os outros pararam também.

–Podem ir em frente. Vou pegar um refrigerante- disse o moreno sem se virar –Já alcanço vocês.

Assim, os outros seguiram até a sala de Orochimaru.

–-

Uma água bem gelada. Era o que ela queria. E foi o que escolheu entre as opções da maquina de bebidas. Assim que Sakura pegou a garrafa, ela escorregou de sua mão. Distraidamente ela se abaixou para pega-la. Foi ai que sentiu uma mão quente com o mesmo objetivo que ela, tocar a sua. Levantou os olhos automaticamente, e se surpreendeu ao ver quem era. Num pulo e com o coração acelerado ela levantou.

Itachi pegou a garrafa da garota, enquanto a observava com interesse. Nenhum detalhe passava despercebido por sua visão aguçada. Pernas bem torneadas. Saia jeans a dois palmos acima do joelho. Uma baby look preta e justa que estava escrito "Rocket Queen" num lilás berrante. Cabelos num tom exótico de rosa que lhe caiam pelos ombros e iam até a cintura. Pra finalizar olhos verde-esmeralda brilhantes. "Uma combinação interessante" Pensou Itachi.

–Aqui está – Disse Itachi com sua voz rouca e sexy entregando garrafa para a rosada.

Ele mostrava um pequeno sorriso, e isso só piorava a situação. Droga! Ela estava em frente ao seu ídolo e compositor favorito sem conseguir esboçar uma reação. Só conseguia olhá-lo sem acreditar no acontecido.

Itachi chacoalhou a garrafa de água em frente ao rosto dela. Ela parecia em transe. Então fazendo o que não achava possível, ela consegue pegar a maldita garrafa.

Ele estava achando tudo aquilo engraçado. Não era a primeira vez que uma fã ficava assim, com cara de boba na sua presença, pensava ele convencido.

–Nos vemos por ai. Eu espero- disse Itachi lançando-lhe um olhar penetrante. Se ela achava que tinha recuperado o controle de seu corpo, agora ela perdeu de vez. Então ele partiu, caminhando com uma imponência única.

Segundos depois, ela respirou fundo e se deu conta do que acabou de com raiva de , em quem mundo paralelo uma pessoa tem a chance de encontrar sua maior inspiração, repentinamente em um corredor vazio?Era sua chance de conhecê-lo. E tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi pegar uma garrafa?Droga! Depois dessa, Sakura perdeu a sede. Era melhor encontrar as meninas.

–Quando elas souberem o que aconteceu vão me matar-Pensou ela em voz alta.

"_Vi esta cena acontecer muitas vezes_

_E hoje... Sinto como se estivesse vendo de novo._

_No momento em que você sorriu_

_Uma nova história começou"_

**Chu-Bura - Kelun**

_** Continua...**_

_N/A: Yo Minna! Obrigada pelas reviews do ultimo capitulo._

_E ai o que acharam da dupla inusitada de irmão Deidara/Naruto? E esse passado Inconsequente do Ita-kun?  
>Misterio Muahahaa!E Alguns loucos apareceram...<br>Acaba na melhor parte! não me matem ok! rsrs_

_Então galera deixem Reviews *_* . Pode até ser "Oi!Passei por aqui" que já fico feliz!  
><em>

_Kissus até o prox. _


	4. Surprises

Olá! Aqui está mais um capitulo.

A Música que as meninas tocam é "Homecoming" da banda Hey Monday. Aproveitem!

Capítulo 4 - Surprises

– Vocês nem imaginam quem eu acabei de encontrar - Disse Sakura assim que entrou na sala onde as garotas estavam. Ela estava tão dispersa que nem se deu conta das pessoas que se encontravam no local.

–Oh sim! Nós temos uma ideia de quem foi - Disse Temari com o olhar fixo em um ponto da sala. Agora que podia observar melhor, Temari não era a única a prestar atenção naquele canto. As outras pareciam em transe e observavam o mesmo lugar. Será que... Não! Bom, ela tinha que olhar para ter certeza. E que surpresa! Eles estavam ali! Todos eles! Por Kami! Ela iria enfartar! Era a Akatsuki!

Os garotos estavam reunidos em um pequeno círculo, onde volta e meia eles as observavam com curiosidade. Itachi que estava reunido com o grupo assim que a viu lançou lhe um olhar divertido.

–Dá pra acreditar na nossa sorte?- Ino perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

No outro canto da sala, os Akatsuki não se abalaram com a presença das cinco lindas jovens. Mas se questionavam quem eram.

As confabulações foram interrompidas por Yamato e Kakashi que saíram da sala. Eles foram de encontro ao Sr. Uchiha que parecia surpreso por ver o Hatake.

–Kakashi! Há quanto tempo? – Disse ele de braços abertos recebendo um abraço do mascarado.

–Fugaku-san! É muito bom rever o senhor – Disse feliz – E você é empresário da Akatsuki!

–Pois é! Tudo para os garotos pararem de fazer barulho na minha garagem - Ele disse olhando de canto para os rapazes que não acharam graça da piada.

–Oh! Deixe-me apresentá-los – Ele acenou para as cinco jovens que se aproximaram do grupo. –Essas são Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Sabaku no Temari, Hinata Hyuuga e Tente Mitsashi. –Disse apontando para cada uma delas. - Juntas formam a Rocket Queen! Esse, garotas, é Fugaku Uchiha. Aprendi tudo que sei com ele.

–Não é pra tanto Kakashi – disse modestamente- É um prazer conhecê-las- Ele fez uma reverência e elas corresponderam.

Caramba! Aquele era o pai de Itachi. Elas já sabiam quem ele era, mas ficaram felizes em conhecê-lo.

–Bom, acho que não preciso apresentar os rapazes, certo? - O Uchiha mais velho disse um tanto orgulhoso.

–Com certeza nos já sabemos quem são – Kakashi disse olhando simpaticamente para os garotos.

As apresentações foram interrompidas por um grito agudo. Não! Não eram gritos das garotas, mas sim do vice-presidente que não teve a presença notada até a pouco tempo, e que acabava de avistar o seu assistente segurando uma bandeja com três xícaras de chá.

–Nãaao! Kabuto, nós estamos em quatro vá buscar mais uma xícara. Já!- Orochimaru dizia numa voz afinada fazendo gestos frenéticos com as mãos.

–Creio em Deus pai todo poderoso!- Deidara disse fazendo o sinal da cruz, ganhando risos baixos de Ino e Tenten. Em resposta lançou a elas um sorriso sedutor que fez as duas adquirirem um tom avermelhado.

–Queiram me desculpar!- Orochimaru se dirigiu a Yamato, que estava sem graça pelo ocorrido, Fugaku, que lhe lançou um olhar de censura e Kakashi que estava se divertindo com a cena.

– Bom - Yamato pigarreou –Só vou checar os instrumentos e podemos começar – Eles e os dois mais velhos se dirigiram ao pequeno estúdio em frente, deixando as duas bandas sozinhas. Eles se fitaram por um tempo. Os garotos com um ar superior, e elas bastantes nervosas pela presença deles. Até que Tenten resolveu quebrar o constrangedor silêncio.

–Puxa! Não consigo acreditar que estamos conhecendo vocês! –ela disse com admiração. –Vocês são incríveis! E nos somos grandes fãs.

– Obrigado! Não seriamos nada sem vocês – Disse Pain, o mais modestos dos roqueiros.

As garotas sentiram que iriam enfartar. Eles não pareciam arrogantes como dizem as más línguas.

–Rocket Queen hum?- Disse Deidara interessado – Belo nome! Será que vocês são mesmo um foguete*?- As meninas sentiram a malicia na pergunta.

–Espere e você já vera. Deidara- Temari respondeu dizendo o nome do loiro perigosamente. A loira explosiva parecia ter se libertado do transe assim que ouviu a provocação.

Hidan e Deidara sorriram em reposta ao atrevimento da loira, enquanto Itachi ainda observava a todas com interesse, em especial a rosada. Sem saber o porquê, resolveu provoca-la.

–Sabem rapazes!- Ele se pronunciou- Eu já tive o prazer de conhecer a rosadinha. Agora a pouco. Só que no momento em que ela me viu ficou igual a uma tonta sem conseguir falar. - Opa! Aquilo saiu sem ele pensar.

–Como disse?- Sakura perguntou. Seu rosto começava a esquentar de raiva. Só pode ser brincadeira! Ela pensou. Então Itachi Uchiha era um metido?

–Oh! Parece que ela recuperou a voz! – O moreno estava achando engraçado. Aquilo não era do feitio dele.

– Você é rude assim com todas as suas fãs, ou eu posso me sentir privilegiada? Hein Sr. "eu sou o Maximo"? E que eu saiba você não tirava os olhos da tonta aqui– Sakura terminou sorrindo de forma presunçosa.

Suas amigas trocaram olhares alarmados, apenas Temari parecia estar gostando daquilo. Por mais que Sakura fosse calma, não aceitava provocações, diferente de Temari que sempre estava na defensiva.

– Não seja arrogante garota!- Ela estava começando a irritá-lo. Como assim rude? Ele foi educado com ela mais cedo. – E quem disse que eu olhava pra você? Eu... Só achei sua reação patética. – Ok! Ele a tinha olhado. Mas jamais admitiria, ainda mais agora.

Sakura estava tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de Sasori, e tinha seus braços juntos do corpo com as mãos fechadas em punho.

– Eu arrogante? Arrogante é você! Seu..seu convencido! E o único que está sendo patético aqui é você também! - Ela disse erguendo a voz mais que o normal em uma reação deveras infantil. Graças aos céus Kakashi e os outros estavam no estúdio que era a prova de som.

– Ora, sua... –Itachi avançou um passo enquanto Sakura fazia o mesmo com os olhos cerrados. Até que foram interrompidos

–Já chega! –Pein se colocou na frente dos dois, mas olhando fixamente para Itachi indagando com olhar "O que deu em você?" Os outros Akatsuki observavam surpresos a reação do moreno. Itachi nunca agia assim. Ele era sempre distante e observador, e nunca provocou alguém desse jeito, a não ser os amigos por brincadeira.

– Desculpa cara! – ele apenas disse.

–Foi mal Pein! –ela também disse baixando o olhar constrangido. Deu vexame em frente sua banda favorita. Não que se importasse com a impressão de Itachi sobre ela. Queria que ele fosse às favas.

Pein olhou a garota e deu um sorriso amistoso.

–Esquece! Não tinha uma certa banda que ia se apresentar agora? – Ele perguntou tentando quebrar a tensão, virando-se pra as garotas. Hinata timidamente puxou uma Sakura mais calma pela mão, e assentiu positivamente.

Yamato surgiu seguido dos outros, sem notar o clima tenso no local.

– Esta tudo pronto meninas! E vocês estão?

Sakura respirou fundo, lançou um olhar desafiador a Itachi, que indagou levantando as sobrancelhas.

– É claro!- ela disse ainda olhando pra Itachi que sorriu divertido com a situação. Quem era essa garota que tinha o poder de irritá-lo?

A Rocket Queen seguiu para o estúdio cada uma se posicionando em frente ao seu instrumento. Tenten na bateria, Temari na guitarra principal, Hinata no baixo, Ino também na guitarra e Sakura no teclado.

Sakura começou com algumas notas do teclado sendo seguida das garotas que agitaram a melodia. Então Sakura se afastou do teclado com o microfone em mãos.

_Homecoming, I'm coming  
>My sweet mistake<em>

Enquanto cantava Sakura olhava atentamente a "platéia". Ela movia-se de acordo com a música.

_Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
>I'm pacing, impatient<br>Up in my head  
>Taken back to the sidewalk where we met<em>

_And carved out our names  
>Do you remember that?<em>

Tenten tocava com grande empolgação. Enquanto Temari tocava cada acorde concentrada.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Did you take off when I was gone?<br>I missed it all, I messed you up,  
>I missed you<br>I'm coming home, I wanna know  
>When all the leaves begin to fall<br>If I'm falling, falling apart for you_

Quando chegou o momento do refrão. Ino e Hinata faziam o backing vocal e Sakura ia ao centro ao lado de Temari, e de costas uma pra outra se movimentavam ao som da melodia.

_Descending, I'm spinning  
>Lost all defense<br>How could you swallow me again?_

_I left you, I meant to  
>Couldn't let you in<br>Never mind a single word I said  
>Carve out your name<br>Do you remember that?  
><em>

Em alguns momentos da música Sakura se aproximava das amigas dançando e olhando para o vidro onde as observavam contentes e impressionados. Ino tocava sua guitarra sorrindo enquanto cantava baixinho. Hinata parecia concentrada e sem timidez tocando.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Did you take off when I was gone?<br>I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
>I'm coming home, I wanna know<br>When all the leaves begin to fall  
>If I'm falling, falling apart<em>

No refrão elas pulavam e se deliciavam com o rock. O som era contagiante e elas se desligavam de todo o resto.

_You've got control of me  
>Is this the end of me?<br>Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
>I'm coming back for more<br>Don't let your heart go  
>Please don't walk away<br>_

Sakura cantava e dava o melhor de si, logo apos essa parte ela deu espaço a Temari que foi a frente e arrasou em seu solo.

_Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back_

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Did you take off when I was gone?<br>I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
>I'm coming home, I wanna know<br>When all the leaves begin to fall  
>If I'm falling, falling apart<p>

I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
>Did you take off when I was gone?<br>I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
>I'm coming home, I wanna know<br>When all the leaves begin to fall  
>If I'm falling, falling apart for you<p>

Elas terminaram a música e receberam uma salva de palmas. Todos ficaram deveras impressionados.

– Surpreendente- Deidara disse ainda pasmo.

–Obrigada- responderam sorridentes.

–Então Fugaku, Tenzou. O que acharam? –Kakashi não transparecia, mas parecia esperançoso.

Yamato e o Sr. Uchiha trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

–Bom Kakashi, Fugaku e eu andamos conversando e bom, imaginávamos que as garotas seriam realmente boas já que você insistiu tanto em trazê-las. - ele fez uma pausa dramática - Nós adoramos o som de vocês. É feminino, tem presença e vocês sabem fazer rock. Quero vocês conosco.

Não!Isso parecia surreal. Foi fácil demais elas não estavam acreditando. Tudo bem que os antigos contatos de Kakashi ajudaram.. Aaah! Quem liga! Elas não ligaram, pois já estavam gritando de felicidade. Nem se importaram com o fato da Akatsuki estarem observando esse momento. Alguns rindo e outros achando aquele momento constrangedor.

– Pra começar, queremos que vocês abram o show da Akatsuki! –Fugaku se pronunciou assim que elas calaram a boca.

"Pronto! Agora elas enfartam!" pensou Kakashi se segurando para não rir.

Elas ficaram sem reação, sorrindo abobalhadas, então o empresário resolveu interferir.

–Como vocês devem ter reparado, será uma honra para elas. - Ele sorrira gentilmente para a cena delas constrangidas. Pareciam até crianças.

–Perfeito!Então vamos acertar o contrato? –Ele olhou para Kakashi que em seguida olhou pedindo o consentimento delas.

–Confiamos em você.

Então, mais uma vez se trancaram no escritório.

–Parabéns! Vocês são ótimas – Elogiou Sasori. Vindo dele era um elogio sincero, já que dificilmente ele fazia elogios. - Então, quem compôs a música?- ele resolveu ignorar os olhares admirados dos amigos.

–Obrigada. - respondeu Sakura- Foram Ino e Tenten.

Eles não tiveram mais tempo para conversar, já que um grupo que até agora estava ausente chegou fazendo uma entrada barulhenta.

– Seu desgraçado!Precisava fazer aquela confusão!Agora ela não vai mais olhar na minha cara! – dizia um Sasuke enfurecido com certo loiro.

–Foi mal teme! –Dizia Naruto emburrado.

–Onde diabos vocês se meteram? – Perguntou Deidara com uma cara de poucos amigos.

–Fomos procurar por alguns famosos. –Respondeu Naruto como se fosse óbvio.

– Às vezes você não aparenta ter 18 anos Naruto!- Disse o irmão mais velho desapontado.

– Esses dois só arrumam encrenca – Disse Neji saindo de trás dele e avistando um par de olhos perolados muito familiar.

–Hinata?

–Neji nii-san? –Hinata disse surpresa, mas assim que se tocou de quem se tratava correu para abraçar o primo.

–Eu não acredito que está aqui- Disse Neji feliz retribuindo o abraço.

–E eu não acredito que VOCÊ está aqui. E ainda por cima conhece os integrantes da Akatsuki!- Hinata parecia espantada. - Por que nunca me disse?

–Me desculpe por isso! Sei que não nos falamos há dois anos. - Disse envergonhado-Aconteceram tantas coisas no negócio do meu pai, que não consegui mais entrar em contato. Desculpe Hina, de verdade.

–Tudo bem. Fico feliz por te ver de novo. E aposto que não sou a única. –Disse sorrindo ansiosa.

–Como assi...- Neji não terminou de falar porque nesse momento alguém cobriu seus olhos.

–E ai gatinho! Não vai falar comigo não? –Disse alguém no seu ouvido marotamente. E ele sabia quem era.

–Sakura!- Ela destampou os olhos dele que se virou, sorriu para a amiga de infância, e deu um forte abraço nela.

–Senti sua falta sabia?- A rosada disse depois de se separarem.

–Eu também! Pera ai? Cadê a outra integrante do Power trio?

–Eu tô aqui branquelo. Ainda bem que não se esqueceu de mim! –Disse Ino com a mão na cintura.

–Impossível esquecer você Ino porca – Ele disse maldosamente fazendo as outras duas caírem na risada.

–Seu traidor! Abandonou-nos e ainda fica tirando sarro. –Ela fez bico.

–Vem cá vem – Ele a puxou para um abraço. –Então vocês formaram mesmo uma banda?

–É claro- disse a loira saindo do abraço. - E corrigindo a informação: Somos cinco agora!

–Cinco?

–Depois que você veio pra cá nós conhecemos duas garotas incríveis. Daí surgiu a Rocket Queen! Deixe-me apresentá-las- Ela disse fazendo sinal para Tenten e Temari que estavam no canto observando.

–Essas são Tenten e Temari – Disse apontando cada uma delas – E esse é Neji, primo da Hina e nosso amigo de infância.

–É um prazer conhecê-las – Ele disse sorrindo, deixando Tenten constrangida com o lindo sorriso. Esse detalhe passou despercebido por todos. Mas não por Hinata que fez questão de cutucar Sakura discretamente e mostrar a reação da amiga. Mais tarde elas iriam querer saber daquilo direitinho.

–O prazer é nosso! –Responderam.

– Com licença –Disse Sasuke se aproximando deles- Você não vai nos apresentar suas amigas Neji?

–Mas é claro!- Neji revirou os olhos. Conhecia muito bem o amigo pra saber no que ele estava pensando – Meninas, esses são meus amigos: Sasuke, Naruto e Shikamaru. A Akatsuki você já devem ter conhecido. - Elas confirmaram e ele continuou- Essa é minha prima Hinata junto de Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Temari.

–É um prazer conhecê-las. Sou Uchiha Sasuke – Sasuke disse galantemente beijando a mão de Sakura. Itachi que estava mais afastado junto dos seus amigos olhava a ação do irmão incrédulo.

–Oh! Então você é irmão de Itachi? –Sakura perguntou admirada. Os dois eram fisicamente parecidos. – Parece que existem alguns Uchihas gentis. –Ela disse querendo provocar o mais velho.

–Se meu irmão fez algo que a chateou eu peço desculpas – Itachi podia ouvir a conversa deles. Mas não levou em consideração a provocação da rosada. Ele não gostou foi do que o irmão disse. Afinal, quem dizia aquelas palavras era o próprio Itachi quando Sasuke aprontava com alguma garota.

– Seu irmão não presta cara! –Hidan disse solidário ao amigo.

–Uau Neji! Sua prima é linda. Tem certeza de que vocês dois são parentes – Disse Naruto sem nenhuma maldade aparente, levando um cascudo de Neji e deixando Hinata corada com seu elogio.

–Sai de perto da minha prima seu loiro irritante!

Eles estavam se divertindo muito, conversando e se conhecendo. Naruto conversava com Temari sobre guitarras enquanto Shikamaru ouvia com as mãos no bolso. Já Neji mantinha o loiro longe da prima enquanto conversava com ela, Ino, Sasuke e Sakura. Elas contavam pra eles que em breve abririam o show da Akatsuki. Tenten apenas girava uma das baquetas na mão enquanto observava a conversa.

Os rapazes da Akatsuki ficaram de longe apenas observando e conversando entre si enquanto Pein contava à Konan as novidades. A conversa só não se prolongou mais porque a porta da sala ao lado se abriu, indicando o fim da reunião.

–Mas que bagunça é essa? –Perguntou Fugaku ouvindo o barulho das conversas. - Não importa! Rapazes vocês tem uma sessão de fotos com a "Seventeen" agora. Vamos descendo.

–Temos que comprar a "Seventeen" desse mês – sussurrou Ino para Tenten que se segurou para não rir.

–Nós também já vamos garotas! Já está tudo planejado. O próximo show da Akatsuki é no final do próximo mês. Então vocês vão ter muito que ensaiar. – Ele disse sério, mas confiava nelas.

Cada uma delas sentiu o coração falhar. Um misto de nervosismo e felicidade passava por seus rostos. Seus novos amigos as observaram felizes pela notícia. Aquilo seria bom pra eles também. Afinal, agora as veriam sempre.

Os rapazes mais velhos lançavam olhares que diziam "Façam o seu melhor e não estraguem o nosso show". Quer dizer, só o olhar de Pein não dizia a última parte.

–-

Eles agora se encontravam no saguão da gravadora trocando as últimas palavras antes de irem para seus respectivos afazeres. Até que avistaram uma garota ruiva com um vestido curto rosa, uma sandália de tiras da mesma cor, óculos de aro preto e uma bolsa pequena preta cheia de strass.

–Ufa! Até que enfim encontrei vocês – Ela disse sorrindo quando se aproximou. - E como vai minha banda favorita? -Ela cumprimentou cada um dos rapazes com um beijo em cada bochecha, dando um mais longo na bochecha de Sasuke.

–Olá Karin- Ele disse.

–Ué! E quem são elas? –Perguntou à ruiva, que acabara de notar a presença das garotas no local.

–Elas são Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino e Temari – Apresentou Pein que já havia guardado o nome delas. - A banda delas, Rocket Queen abrira o nossos shows a partir de agora. Seja educada – Ele pediu, já sabendo como era a garota.

–Prazer em conhecê-las. Eu sou Karin Hilton – Ela disse com uma voz enjoada dando beijinhos nelas também.

–Hilton? Você é parente da Paris Hilton por acaso? –Perguntou Tenten notando a semelhança de personalidade.

–Prima em segundo grau na verdade – Respondeu Deidara, que não perdia a oportunidade de irritar Karin.

–Mas somos grandes amigas pra sua informação – Disse cerrando os olhos para ele. –Ela sempre me manda cartões no meu aniversário.

–Isso que é amiga! –Disse Tenten ironicamente recebendo um olhar censurador de Sakura.

–E não é? –Ela perguntou sorrindo para as meninas, que corresponderam o sorriso por pena. –Bom galera, eu só vim para convidar vocês pessoalmente para a festa que vou dar amanhã à noite na mansão da praia – Disse ela tirando convites da pequena bolsa e entregando para cada um deles. – Vocês também estão convidadas Rocket Queen!

–Oh! Obrigada!- Respondeu Sakura surpresa pelo convite.

– Sem problemas! Se preparem para a melhor festa de suas vidas! - disse ela sorrindo depois de dar um beijo no convite que entregou a Itachi. Parece que ela tem uma queda pelos Uchihas.

As garotas trocaram olhares ansiosos. A primeira festa delas na Califórnia. Elas não duvidavam que fosse inesquecível. Primeiro: Era em uma mansão. Segundo teria gente famosa. Terceiro: Uma Hilton daria a festa, e todos sabem como são as festas delas. E quarto: Era na praia. Melhor impossível.

–Bom eu já vou. Até a festa. –Ela se despediu e piscou para eles na saída.

–Tenten não precisava zoar a garota. Ela já sofre o suficiente por ter alguns genes da Paris Hilton. – Sakura disse fingindo pesar.

– Realmente é uma pena ela ser tão burra – Disse Deidara fingindo pesar também. De repente os dois caíram na risada.

–Com o luxo que ela tem duvido que reclame. – Disse Ino.

–As festas dessa garota são as melhores. –Disse o baladeiro número um, Hidan.

–Vocês são legais – Disse Deidara finalmente percebendo isso. –Infelizmente temos que ir. Nos vemos na festa?

–Claro! –Disse Tenten contente.

– Yeah! Até mais!- Ele disse e seguiu para o estacionamento, seguido de Hidan que apenas piscou para elas.

– Foi um prazer conhecê-las – Pein e Sasori se despediram e partiram.

– Nos vemos por aí. Rocket Queen – Disse por fim Itachi saindo do recinto.

–Ele pode ser um idiota. Mas é um lindo idiota. Você não concorda Sakura-chan? –Perguntou Temari para que só ela escutasse.

Ela suspirou em resposta vendo Naruto, Sasuke, Neji e Shikamaru se despedirem rapidamente delas para não perderem a carona.

–-

Mais tarde, depois de deixarem Sasuke e sua turma no shopping e o no escritório, eles se encontravam sozinhos na limousine. Enquanto Bee os conduzia pela costa praiana, uma pergunta não queria calar.

– Ok! Será que agora você pode me explicar Itachi, que porra de comportamento foi aquele lá no estúdio com aquela garota? –Perguntou Hidan um tanto exaltado.

Toda a Akatsuki olhava para Itachi, que por sua vez desviava dos olhares questionadores deles. Ele se perguntava a mesma coisa.

"_...Tire a dúvida dele, vire-o do avesso  
>Então ela verá o que<br>Ele tem morrido de vontade de dizer  
>Mas as coisas nem sempre acabam desse jeito"<em>

**The Calling - Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way**

**Continua...**

(*) Rocket Queen- Rainha Foguete.

_N/A: Olá gente! Antes de mais nada obrigada pelas reviews do capitulo passado. Muita gente gostou do Tobi toda banda que se preze tem um fã doido né?_

_Espero que tenham curtido esse capitulo. No Nyah! a galera gostou muitoo!_

_Kissus até o próximo capitulo! Agora começa o romancee *-*_


	5. Noite de Festa

Olá queridas leitoras! Está aqui mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem!

Capítulo 5 - Noite de Festa

Ele desceu do carro sendo seguido pelos outros. Sentou-se num banco perdido na areia com os cotovelos apoiado no joelho. Hidan o seguiu e sentou ao seu lado. Os outros ficaram próximos a ele aguardando a resposta, curiosos.

– Por que estão me olhando? Sabem que não vou responder essa pergunta. – Itachi fitava o mar, impassível.

– Porque nem você mesmo sabe o porquê. – Pein respondeu como aquilo se fosse óbvio.

– O que vocês querem que eu responda? Eu mal conheço a garota! –Ele disse ligeiramente exaltado.

–Ahh cara! –Deidara começou dizendo, dando tapinhas no ombro do Uchiha - Somos seus amigos pode falar! Você está atraído por ela não é? Eu não te culpo, ela é uma gata! As amigas delas também não ficam atrás... – Ele começou a tagarelar, mas se calou ao ver a expressão de Itachi.

–Querem saber? – Eles olharam com expectativa o moreno – Melhor irmos embora antes que alguma fã apareça – lançou um meio sorriso debochado e foi para o carro.

– Esse cara tá de sacanagem - Sasori observava o amigo ao longe.

– Mais aquela briga foi engraçada. É a primeira vez que uma mulher tira o Itachi do sério – Pein disse divertido.

– Esses dois ainda vão dar muito trabalho pra nós – disse Deidara maliciosamente.

–Aiai! Já que nada dessa merda faz sentido, vamos embora. –Então Hidan foi para o carro junto dos amigos.

–-

A manhã do dia seguinte estava clara e límpida como se fosse um indicio de algum acontecimento bom no dia de hoje. "E teria mesmo" pensava Sakura que acabara de acordar em seu novo quarto e admirava o céu por uma fresta da cortina. Ela foi fazer sua higiene matinal pensando na festa que iria hoje com as amigas. Depois, desceu até a cozinha.

–Bom dia! –Temari saldou-a calorosamente enquanto bebericava seu café. –Está mais calma hoje? – Perguntou zombeteira.

– Eu já imaginava que você me perguntaria algo do tipo. –Ela disse derrotada, enquanto se servia de torradas.

–Desculpe, eu não resisti. Aquilo que aconteceu ontem foi hilário! – Temari se desmanchava em risadas, enquanto Sakura ruborizava.

– Mudando de assunto, onde estão as meninas?- A rosada quis saber.

– Ino e Hinata foram comprar comida, e Tenten...Bem, ela está dormindo.

– Típico dela. Eu vou acordá-la – Disse Sakura brincalhona.

–Faça isso. E assim que as meninas voltarem, vamos conhecer esse prédio. Ainda não tivemos a oportunidade- Sugeriu a loira.

–-

Assim que todas se reuniram (Tenten de mau-humor por ter sido acordada aos sustos por Sakura) foram conhecer o prédio. Quando estavam no andar abaixo ao delas, por acidente encontraram saindo do elevador uma figura que admiravam muito.

–Pein? –Disseram em uníssono.

–Oh! Vocês moram aqui meninas? –Ele se virou surpreso ao ouvir seu nome.

– Sim! Nos mudamos há dois dias. E você o que faz por aqui? – Ino quis saber.

–Minha namorada mora aqui! Venha, eu vou apresentá-las- Então eles seguiram para o apartamento de número 401, e uma linda garota alta, de cabelos curtos de cor azul e olhos num intenso tom âmbar atendeu a porta. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver o namorado.

–Pein! –Ela rapidamente o abraçou e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Ele correspondeu com o mesmo carinho. Depois da calorosa recepção, ele apresentou-a as meninas.

– Pein me contou sobre vocês. Estava louca para conhecê-las- disse com uma animação evidente. – Por favor, entrem!

A casa de Konan era aconchegante e moderna, cheia de quadros abstratos e fotos de grandes ensaios fotográficos.

– Puxa! Você adora arte não é? – Ino estava admirada.

– Konan se formou em artes plásticas – Pein revelou aparentemente orgulhoso da namorada.

– Que legal! Então você é uma artista? – Ino perguntou.

– Imagina! No momento eu só trabalho como maquiadora para a Yamato – Estava levemente corada.

– Mesmo assim. Maquiagem também é uma arte. Ainda mais para os artistas – Temari disse, e Pein concordou. Quer dizer, o ruivo só faltava babar no carpete por tamanha devoção à namorada.

Eles conversaram por um tempo até que Pein se pronunciou.

– Bom, eu já vou indo. Reunião de garotas não é comigo – Pein brincou, deu um beijo na namorada e antes de sair disse – Te pego às oito.

– Ok! –Piscou para o rapaz que sorriu. Então ficaram a sós.

–Tá legal! Contem-me. Vocês conheceram os rapazes não é? Qual foi a impressão de vocês? Tenho certeza de que são fãs deles. – a mais velha tinha os olhos brilhando.

– Tá brincando? Nem sei como descrever! Quer dizer, foi incrível mas...- Começou Ino – Ele são meio... Metidos.

–Você esta falando do Deidara não é? – Ela disse rindo - Não se preocupe! Ele é um narcisista. Sempre foi!

– Combina com você Ino. – Tenten ria com isso.

–Ei! Não sou narcisista! – Ino fez um biquinho, que fez Konan rir. As meninas estavam gostando dela.

–Na verdade eu falava do Itachi – Ino disse.

–Itachi? Bom, ele sempre foi discreto e frio. Isso faz parecer que ele é arrogante. – Konan disse confusa.

– Sakura teve uma pequena desavença com ele – Tenten revelou. Sakura lançou um olhar de censura para a amiga.

– Tudo bem! Podem confiar em mim –Disse Konan – Eu nunca vi Itachi se comportando assim. - Ela ficou impressionada com esse comportamento do amigo.

– Sakura ficou decepcionada, quer dizer, ela o idolatrava. Achava ele brilhante, o poeta que escreveu suas canções favoritas... – Tenten dizia, e Temari se perguntou se a amiga pensava que estava em alguma peça de Shakespeare, mas foi interrompida pela rosada que não estava gostando de relembrar aquilo tudo.

–Podem para de falar por mim? Obrigada! – Disse aborrecida.

Konan ria das garotas. Pareciam irmãs brigando.

– Não se preocupe Sakura. – Ela sorria para a rosada. –Nunca se sabe o que se passa na cabeça masculina. Talvez ele tenha se encantado com seus lindos olhos verdes, e não sabia como demonstrar. Ou era o inconsciente dele te testando, afinal nenhuma mulher em sã consciência retrucaria Uchiha Itachi – ela brincou e piscou.

– Então - Sakura resolveu mudar de assunto. –você trabalha na "Yamato" há seis meses não é?

–Sim. Como sabe? – perguntou curiosa.

– Sou fã da banda do seu namorado. Li isso em uma revista que falavam sobre vocês.

–Aah! Claro. As malditas revistas- Ela revirou os olhos de raiva –Se preparem meninas. Vocês acabaram de entrar em uma **selva perigosa**. Quaisquer coisas que fizerem os repórteres sensacionalistas viram isso contra vocês. - As meninas sentiram um arrepio na coluna com esse alerta.

–Desculpem assustar vocês –Ela disse rindo –Mas não se preocupem tem o seu lado bom. Bem, eu trabalho com os artistas da "Yamato". Principalmente a Akatsuki. Esse é o lado bom da minha "fama" –Ela riu acompanhada das meninas – Querem saber de uma coisa? Talvez seja eu a maquiar vocês em seu primeiro show. - Isso deixou o grupo feliz - Vocês vão à festa de Karin?

–Sim! Você também vai?

– Com certeza! Preciso ficar de olho no meu namorado - Ela fez a garotas rirem.

–Você pode se arrumar conosco mais tarde. O que acha? – perguntou Sakura

–Eu vou adorar – E iria mesmo. Há quanto tempo não fazia isso? Parecia que tinha ganhado irmãs caçulas.

A manha correu normalmente com as garotas falando amenidades.

–-

Mais tarde, no apartamento do andar de cima, as seis garotas estavam reunidas terminando de se arrumar para a "grande noite", segundo Ino. Hinata que estava na cozinha preparando um refresco para ela e para as outras, ouviu o telefonar tocar na sala e foi correndo atender.

– Alô

–_Hinata? Sou eu Kakashi_

–Oh! Olá Kakashi! Algum problema?

–_Não. Eu só liguei para dar um aviso. Vocês vão a uma festa esta noite não é? Bom, eu não quero dar uma de pai chato, mas é o seguinte: Se comportem está noite. Vocês estão agora em um palco constante rodeado de holofotes, onde saem muitas mentiras e fofocas_ –Ele dizia sério como nunca.

– Ka-Kakashi?

–_Não estou querendo assustá-la pequena. Só fiquem espertas._

–Ha-Hai. Arigatou!

– _Até outra hora_.

Hinata desligou o telefone pensando nas palavras do mais velho. Ela sempre fora calma, mas esse tipo de coisa sempre a preocupava demais. Então ela resolveu contar para as amigas, que riram do relatado e disseram para ela ficar tranquila.

– Vai ficar tudo bem Hina! Kakashi é quase um velhote, e se preocupa demais. - Tenten tranquilizava a morena.

Hinata resolveu esquecer esse assunto, puxando outro que ainda não tivera a oportunidade de falar com as amigas.

– Você está uma gata Tenten!- Ela resolveu começar com uma malicia atípica, mas que ela deixava aparecer quando estava à vontade com as amigas – Aposto que o Neji Nii-san não vai resistir!

Tenten congelou ao ouvir aquilo. Era notável o rubor que cobria inteiramente sua face.

– D-do que você está falando? – ela resolveu desconversar, sem graça.

– Não se faça de inocente Tenten Mitsashi. Eu vi muito bem os olhares que você lançava ao Neji ontem – Sakura disse, se divertindo com a situação. Não era todo dia que Tenten ficava sem graça por causa de algum cara.

– Ok! Eu assumo. Estava olhando sim! – Tenten olhava para elas morrendo de vergonha- Seu primo é lindo e... Um cavalheiro Hina. Impossível não olhar. Satisfeitas agora?

– Era isso que queríamos ouvir! – Sakura disse sorrindo.

–Tudo bem pra você? – A baterista perguntou insegura para Hinata.

–Mas é claro! Vai falar com ele hoje na festa? – A morena ficou interessada.

–Quem sabe? E se ele estiver acompanhado?

– Desculpe. Estão falando do Neji Hyuuga? –Konan perguntou. As meninas assentiram – Ele esta sempre acompanhando os meninos da Aka e posso garantir que ele não tem namorada.

– Ótimo! Então vamos terminar de nos arrumar para irmos à festa e nos divertir muito esta noite. – Ino disse e piscou para Tenten.

–-

Temari acabara de entrar com o carro, na rua que o convite indicava. Dizer que a tal mansão da praia era incrível, parecia pouco na opinião delas.

As cinco desceram do carro, impressionadas. Konan iria festa com o namorado, por isso não estava com elas.

No portão, estavam vários homens de terno preto recebendo os convidados. Assim que passaram por eles foram em direção ao som da música. A casa era enorme e estava cheia.

– Oh! Rocket Queen! Que bom que vieram!- Karin veio recebê-la. Ela trajava um curto vestido e estava muito bonita, e pelo que as garotas perceberam também estava meio embriagada.

– Obrigada por convidar-nos – Disse Sakura agradecida.

– A parte principal da festa é lá fora – Ela gesticulava alegremente – Mas fiquem à vontade para andar pela casa. O bar também é pra lá. Logo encontro vocês. Ainda tenho alguns convidados para recepcionar. – E saiu.

Como Karin tinha dito, a festa acontecia num pátio do outro lado da casa. Era enorme e bonito. No meio dele tinha uma pista de dança a céu aberto, cheia de luzes. O pátio possuía uma ótima vista da praia. E aproximando-se do parapeito do pequeno muro, a vista melhorava.

Tudo isso era tão novo! As deixavam bastante nervosas e admiradas. Algumas mulheres, muito bonitas por sinal, passavam e as analisavam de cima a baixo.

Elas estavam lindas. Isso ninguém ali poderia negar, principalmente os homens. Alguns não tiravam os olhos delas, outros as olhavam com admiração e até mesmo malicia.

Ignorando aqueles olhares, Sakura e Temari resolveram pegar uma bebida, enquanto Ino e Tenten estavam loucas para dançar. Hinata não queria dançar. Estava um pouco envergonhada, principalmente pelo vestido que trajava. Mas as duas amigas a arrastaram para a pista. A morena não via a hora de encontrar o primo e fugir das duas amigas.

–-

– 2 margaritas, por favor!- Temari pediu ao barman.

–Tem certeza Tema? – Sakura perguntou insegura.

–Mas e claro Sakura! Somos maiores de idades e moramos sozinha. – dizia a loira – E essa não seria a primeira vez que bebemos.

–Tudo bem então!- Disse a rosada convencida, pegando a sua bebida.

As duas brindaram e se viraram para ir até a pista de dança. Antes disso uma cabeleira branca chamou a atenção delas. Hidan estava sentado em frente ao balcão conversando com alguém. Elas resolveram se aproximar.

– Olá! – Elas disseram acanhadamente.

– Ora se não é a loira guitarrista e a rosadinha briguenta – Hidan disse com seu típico sorriso maldoso. Ele estava acompanhado de Shikamaru que parecia bem mais acordado que o normal.

–Yo!- Ele saudou as meninas.

– Vocês nunca vão esquecer daquilo não é? – Perguntou Sakura vencida, após cumprimentarem Shikamaru, para Temari e Hidan, que por sua vez gargalharam e responderam que não. – Tudo bem! Eu aprenderei a conviver com isso.

Nesse momento uma nova musica começou a tocar:

_"I make them good girls go bad "_

–Bom! Essa é minha deixa – Hidan disse isso e foi de encontro a um grupo de garotas que o comiam com os olhos. Os três no bar chegaram à conclusão de que ele se identificava com a letra.

Alguns murmúrios e agitação chamou a atenção de Sakura que logo se aproximou pra ver o que acontecia. Alguém tinha acabado de chegar num Camaro vermelho. Era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Uchiha Itachi e seu irmão Sasuke.

Sakura suspirou e resolveu entrar. Não queria ver Karin babando em cima dos dois irmãos. Então puxou Temari e foi até a pista encontrar as amigas.

–-

Itachi e Sasuke depois de esquivarem de Karin, resolveram procurar os amigos na festa. O mais novo estava ansioso para encontrar as garotas, e o mais velho no fundo também estava. Principalmente para ver certo alguém de orbes esmeralda. Qual não foi a alegria deles ao vê-las dançando na pista. E puxa! Elas estavam maravilhosas.

Ino estava com um vestido tubinho preto com detalhes prata. Temari usava um short preto com paetê e uma sexy batinha branca caída de um ombro. As duas estavam com as madeixas soltas. Hinata usava um vestido branco rodado, e sua franja estava presa. Tenten usava um vestido verde decotado. Seu longo cabelo estava solto e caia pelas costas. Sakura usava um vestido roxo aberto nas costas. Seu cabelo estava preso com algumas mechas onduladas emoldurando seu rosto.

Elas dançavam alegremente na pista. E Sasuke não perdendo a oportunidade, foi se juntar a elas.

Itachi viu aquilo e não gostou nem um pouco. A contragosto, mirou a rosada, que tinha um sorriso gracioso na face e um meio sorriso involuntário surgiu em seu rosto.

– Itachi – Ele se virou pra ver quem o chamava e deu de cara com Deidara que também acabara de chegar. – E ai cara! Vamos beber alguma coisa? – Deidara chamou-o. Antes de seguir o amigo, deu uma última olhada no grupo.

–-

Ela dançava com as amigas e se divertia com o modo que um rapaz dançava ao delas tentando se aproximar de Ino. Até que alguém se aproximou delas. Era Sasuke.

–Boa noite Meninas! Vocês estão lindas! – Ele disse galanteador.

–Arigatou – Disseram em uníssono divertindo o moreno- Você também está lindo – Disse Sakura observando o moreno.

– Cadê os garotos? – perguntou a tímida Hinata louca para sair da pista.

– Devem estar por aqui. Eu vou procurá-los. Alguém quer vir comigo? – Ele perguntou.

–Eu vou – Se voluntariou Hinata na mesma hora.

–Eu também! – Tenten disse, querendo ver Neji.

–Nós vamos dançar mais um pouco – Disse Temari que teve a concordância das outras duas. –Já já encontramos vocês.

–Ok- Disse Sasuke desanimado. Gostaria de ficar mais tempo com Sakura.

–-

– Olha quem já está por aqui! O cara que come quieto – Deidara disse avistando Sasori no bar.

– Ahh cara! Deixa eu ficar quieto! – Sasori disse.

–Não falei- Deidara riu.

–Cale a boca! Vocês estão atrasados.

–Apenas 5 minutos.

–Sabe que odeio atrasos.

–Sasori relaxa. - Itachi interveio- Como diz o Hidan isso é uma festa. Falando nisso, cadê ele?

–Bem ali- Sasori apontou para um casal que se agarrava num canto.

–É! Ele não perde tempo – Deidara disse divertido. - E as nossas garotas? – Ele se referiu à Rocket Queen.

–"Nossas garotas"? Já está tão íntimo assim? – Sasori arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

– Vamos ficar. Afinal elas estarão presentes todos os dias em nossos ensaios. E então? Onde estão?

–Ali- Quem respondeu foi Itachi, apontando para a pista onde estavam apenas três das integrantes.

Os outros dois viraram o rosto pra ver e, gostaram muito do que viram.

– Bonitas – disse baixo Sasori.

– Somos uns caras de sorte. – Deidara concordou. Itachi apenas deu um riso baixo.

–-

– E ai Teme! – Disse Naruto radiante, assim que o moreno se aproximou. O loiro, Shikamaru e Neji estavam encostados no parapeito do muro que dava uma bela vista para praia. – E pelo visto está bem acompanhado.

Ele sorriu galantemente e rodeou os ombros das meninas com o braço. Mas assim que o fez, um Neji mal-humorado o empurrou para o lado. As meninas agradeceram mentalmente.

– Estão gostando da festa meninas? –perguntou ele atencioso, ignorando os resmungos de Sasuke.

–S-Sim! – Respondeu Tenten estranhamente tímida.

– É incrível nii-san – E por incrível que pareça, Hinata não estava tímida. Ela se sentia a vontade perto do primo. Ou talvez fosse o efeito da margarita de Sakura. - Todo mundo parece tão famoso por aqui.

Naruto riu daquele comentário.

–Se acostume Hina-chan. Isso aqui é Hollywood. – Ela corou com o apelido. – Você já visitou a calçada da fama? – Naruto perguntou sorridente.

–Ainda não.

– Então qualquer dia eu te levo lá – "Como era possível ele sorrir mais ainda?" ela pensou fitando o rapaz.

Neji ia dizer alguma coisa, mas sua atenção foi desviada pela bela garota de cabelos chocolates que estava ao seu lado. Ela parecia tão ...nervosa?

–Tudo bem Tenten?

–Estou sim- Ela o fitou confusa.

–Parece impaciente com alguma coisa – Ele disse gentilmente. – Não está acostumada com essas festas?

–N-não. Já toquei em muitos bares com as meninas. Quer dizer nenhum deles tinha gente famosa –Ela começou tagarelar demonstrando nervosismo- Mas..

Neji apenas achava graça do nervosismo dela. Ao lado do casal, Hinata e Naruto conversavam animadamente. Quer dizer, ela mais ouvia do que falava, mas ela gostava da animação do loiro.

– É cara. A gente tá sobrando aqui. – Dizia Shikamaru olhando a cena. Ele podia ser preguiçoso, mas sabia muito bem identificar um clima de romance.

– Vamos sair daqui – Disse Sasuke com um pequeno sorriso malicioso olhando os casais que, pelo menos por uma noite, talvez se formassem. Então os dois seguiram para a parte interna da casa.

"_Aqui estou eu, pela primeira vez_

_Olhe para a direita e vejo o letreiro de Hollywood_

_Isto é tudo tão louco_

_Todo mundo parece tão famoso"_

**Party in the USA – Miley Cyrus**

**Continua...**

****_N_/A:_Bom eu dividi o capítulo da festa e duas partes porque ficou muuito grande. Então considerem esse como um aperitivo RSRS_  
><em>Próximo capítulo tem um pouquinho de ShikaTema para quem é fã e muiiito mais.<em>  
><em>E então,eu mereço Reviews *-*?<em>

_Eu: Ita-kun me dá uma força aqui?_  
><em>Itachi: E porque eu faria isso? u.u<em>  
><em>Eu: Porque se você não o fizer, eu faço a Sakura fugir com o Sasuke-kun #trollface<em>  
><em>Itachi: #pokerface<em>  
><em>Eu:...<em>  
><em>Itachi: Deixem Reviews meninas! Isso fará a autora feliz.<em>  
><em>Eu: Arigatou Ita-kun *_* #eu abraçando o moreno, que me ignora completamente.<em>  
><em>Itachi:¬¬'<em>

_Bom, depois dessa brisadinha, é isso!_

_Beijos! Até o próximo capítulo o/_


End file.
